1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications networks, and particularly to communications between networks and nodes that use different message formats.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Presently, communications among networks or nodes that use different message formats are facilitated by so-called message translators in a “one to one” manner. That is, such translators operate only by translating or converting the format of an entire message originating from a given source, to the format associated with the designated recipient. Thus, each time a message is to be distributed to nodes associated with a new format, the translator must be reconfigured to output the entire message in the new format for distribution to such nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,553 (Sep. 9, 1997) describes a method of mapping, translating, and reconciling data (e.g., two appointments scheduled at the same time) across two disparate computer applications or platforms such as a handheld computer and a desktop computer. Data stored in each of the platforms is translated to a common format based on user-specified mapping of data fields identifying the handheld and the desktop fields to be translated. If a specific data item (e.g., an appointment) already exists on the desktop platform, the user is given an opportunity to replace the existing data, or to ignore or modify the incoming data. See also, U.S. Pat. Appl'n Pub. 2009/0066509 (Mar. 12, 2009) disclosing a method of translating separate bar code and RFID data signals from a mobile device by parsing the signals to match a record layout of a common data format, reformatting the matched data from the signals into the common format, and passing the latter to an application in the device or an external network.
U.S. Pat. Appl'n Pub. 2007/0088850 (Apr. 19, 2007) discloses a communications architecture for providing cross-platform support for a variety of media types. Content provided by one or more servers from one or more media types (e.g., voicemail or call feature) is translated to one or more common language messages, each being one of a number of message types representing a different user-facing service provided by the server. The common language messages may comprise calls to an application program interface (API), or extensible mark-up language (XML) files, according to the publication. See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,328 (Nov. 10, 2009).
Specifically in tactical environments, a large number of existing military and commercial networks do not all share an identical message format. It therefore becomes very challenging to exchange messages and other data between the nodes of such networks. For example, message protocols such as Cursor On Target (CoT) and Variable Message Format (VMF) are commonly used but represent two distinct, incompatible message formats. They do incorporate similar data such as. Situation Awareness (SA) information, e.g., GPS current location, however. A need therefore exists for an improved, low cost system and process wherein messages that are structured according to different formats but contain, for example, important SA and other tactical information can be accurately translated and distributed to recipients in need of such information notwithstanding the communications devices used by the recipients at any given time.